1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory and a memory system using the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses may be configured in a structure in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are two-dimensionally arranged or three-dimensionally stacked.
The plurality of semiconductor chips may be channels which use individual data input/output (I/O) pads. That is, the semiconductor apparatus may include a plurality of channels.
A test for verifying whether or not an operation of the semiconductor apparatus is normally performed may be inevitably performed.
However, since the number of channels which can be tested once in the test equipment is limited, the test equipment has to sequentially test the plurality of channels using the same test pattern regardless of an actual operation environment, and thus test versatility and test performance may be reduced.